NinSeken
by DeviantKyu
Summary: OC x Canon. It has been over eighty years since Kaguya was defeated. Naruto brought peace to the Shinobi world, who would be forever in his debt. Before his death, Naruto released Kurama as to not destroy his friend. Doing so caused the Shinobi world to break and the NinSeken to form. With the peacekeeper gone, can a new generation of Shinobi rise to defend the world?
1. Chapter 1: Graduation Day!

**Chapter 1: Graduation Day!**

My name is Kyu Uchiha. I was born to Daisuke Uchiha, head of the Uchiha Clan, the rights passed down to him by my great grandfather Sasuke, and Yoshiko Uzumaki, the granddaughter of the Seventh Hokage; I know, I know, I always get grief over that. Both of my parents love me to death, however their bond is of convenience. They enjoy each others company but do not share a romantic love. They paired together to keep chaos from reigning down on Leaf Village after the passing of the Seventh Hokage; knowing the grandchildren of both Seventh and Shadow Hokage being paired would help keep a political peace. Unfortunately for me, having both legends as my grandfathers did nothing for me in school. I had Uchiha blood, so of course I excelled in most practices, but it gained me no recognition from my peers; I even got teased for not yet unlocking the Sharingan. I liked my alone time and among all of the acquentences at the academy, I really only had one true friend. I was seen as a show off but all I really wanted was to pass. I wanted to be a Shinobi, to protect my village. The world began to break out of its peaceful shell as soon as Naruto had died.

I was young when the Seventh Hokage died, but I remember attending his funeral. My mother cried the whole while; I had never gotten to know Naruto that well. The entire village came in attendance, but what had surprised everyone was that every leader from the Five Great Nations had also arrived to pay their respects. Naruto Uzumaki had brought peace to the Nations, was the Hero who saved the world, and the world cried when he passed.

Peace was a fickle being and Naruto knew it. He did everything he could to keep the evil at bay, but near the end of his life groups of rogue ninja appeared, staging surprise attacks on each village. They had been in hiding, training new shinobi until the right moment. I remember the Raikage announcing the new task force; the NinSeken. Their duty was to try and hold together peace in the Nations. Before his death, Naruto had released Kurama and sent him elsewhere. The Fox Spirit would have passed with Naruto but outside of it's Jinchuuriki he was immortal. I guessed Naruto was too kind. Other than keeping the peace the NinSeken were to also find Kurama and keep him hidden until a new Jinchuuriki host could be found. All of this in the midst of a family members death stirred a flame inside me and I told my parents that I would protect all of my loved ones. I was told that I had the beginnings of the Will of Fire.

**...**

It was a bright, cool morning when I stepped out of the house. Today marked the Academy Exams; had vowed to my father that I would succeed and become a Genin. I headed into town, kicking a rock along the way as the various birds of the surrounding forest sung their morning song. The Academy changed their exams each year in an effort to not have upcoming years practice one thing over and over and perfect it. I understood; if it was the clone jutsu every year than that is all anyone would practice. This year they settled on the art of Chakra Control. The task would be to glue your feet to a wall using chakra and climb with no hands. Usually a technique that the Jounin instructors would teach Genin, the Academy sought to give us a headstart should we pass.

I was lost in my own daydream, watching a single cloud drift through the blue sky, as I was pelted with a pebble to the back of my head. I turned quickly and put my fists up, ready to spar. A tall, slim figure flew at me. There was only one other student who dared to train with me; Ayame. She dove in with kick aimed for my chest, shouting something along the lines of 'defend yourself, Uchiha!'. I swiftly placed my left palm on her ankle and forced it to my right, bringing my other fist from below in an uppercut. Ayame used the momentum from my block to steer herself out of the way, spinning wildly in a barrel roll and landing with both feet secured to the ground. She rushed me again, her fist held high, and thrusted a punch towards my chest. I could have easily dodged; I was faster. Instead, I let her fist collide with my palm. The sensation racked my whole body and left my right arm numb; she was stronger. Her knuckles felt as if they were made of steel. I dashed backwards and held up my hands in a truce.

"Ayame! We have the exams soon and you want to spar? One of us is going to sprain an ankle and not be able to graduate." I shook my head, angry at myself that I indulged her. I wouldn't forgive myself if I spent another year at the Academy.

"You looked shaken when you blocked my punch. I get it, I wouldn't want to fight me either." Ayame stuck her tongue out at me, her silver hair glinting in the morning sun, her tone playful but hinting at smugness.

I shrugged, not wanting to give her anymore ammunition against me. She was very strong, although I didn't know how or why. Ayame told no one of her lineage, not even the professors, and the village Elders provided her with an apartment as she had no family. No one knew where she came from, except for possibly the leaders of the Nations. I turned my back and began walking to the Academy, Ayame in tow. She casually chatted about which Genin she thought would be made into teams.

"You know, with my strength and your Uchiha prowess, we could be a pretty awesome team. But, I think we would need someone who knew how to assess a situation. Not saying that you aren't smart, but we would need a strategist." Ayame continued her speculation up until we were sitting in our seats. The room was a buzz of excitement and talk of who they would be teamed with. Everyone was fairly positive that they had their chakra control under wraps.

Sensei took his seat and explained to the class about the exams. First, a written exam to test our basic knowledge of Shinobi law, and then the physical exam which would be held in the courtyard. The written exam was passed out to us and we were given an hour to complete it. To me, it wasn't very hard. A third of the exam was multiple choice, a third was mathematics and strategy, and the last was a written test. The last part was to write about ourselves and how we believed we would succeed as ninja; it was the one part that I had difficulty with. My main reasoning was to protect my loved ones from rogue ninja. I had to search deep down to find my other motivations.

After the written exam ended, the class took a small hour break to prepare for the physical test. Every parent was invited to come and witness, save for those who were currently out on missions. My mom had come, bringing me lunch and cheering me on. She always looked to the positive side of things. Everyone gathered around the courtyard and the Sensei began to call out names, separating us into groups of three. Mom gave me a quick hug and I jogged to join the group that consisted of Ayame, Shuji Senju, and myself.

Shuji was a nice enough guy and extremely perceptive. Unfortunately it seemed as if Uchiha and Senju blood did anything except attract each other. The Senju had began to make a small comeback in their clan's numbers, however they had yet to see any member with the same promise as Hashirama. No Senju currently living had the ability to produce Wood Style jutsu.

"All right, the physical exam will now begin! I will summon forth a wall and when the wall appears you will start. Use your chakra control and focus on the soles of your feet, as we have practiced. Reach the top of the wall and you pass. Any failures to reach the top will stay at the Academy for another year." The Sensei was a kind man, even he made the possibility of failing seem optimistic. "Now! Earth Style: Mud Wall!" The Sensei slammed his palms to the ground and out rose a wall that was wide enough to fit three students. The wall towered over us, nearly thirty feet high. I gulped, apparently in a loud fashion, causing Ayame to raise an eyebrow at me. I wasn't usually the nervous type, but this was the final hurdle to becoming a ninja.

The three of us took off. I reached the wall first, concentrating chakra into the soles of my feet and began the climb. I heard the others reach the wall seconds later, their feet pounding against the hard packed earth. I could hear my own panting as well as the others, Ayame pushing herself to try and catch up with me. My stomach fluttered and I lost concentration for a split second, that time being all it took for me to slip. My right foot became unglued and I stumbled, falling backwards. What I didn't expect was a hard hand on the small of my back, pushing me upright. I quickly gained momentum and stuck to the wall, however Ayame, who had saved my run, was now ahead. She reached the top first and I on her heels. Shuji came third. We all stood with our hands on our knees, panting from the excursion.

I looked to the ground and cheering erupted for the crowd. I could see my mother waving and tears flowing down her cheeks, her smile brighter than the sun. I waved back and turned my attention to Ayame, who was smiling to herself. I opened my mouth to thank her, but she shook her head. I nodded, knowing we would speak later when we got the chance. The wall began to slowly descend back into the earth and we were soon back on the ground, the cheering roared even louder the closer we were to it.

"Fantastic! Very good you three!" Sensei clapped as well, turning to address the crowd, "That right there is what we strive for! Teamwork! I give you your first Genin team to pass this years exams, Team One!" The crowd got louder, which I hadn't known was possible.

Ayame grabbed my shirt and had me in a strangling hug before I could protest. "You see! I knew we would be a perfect team!" She let me go, small tears coming from her brown eyes. "And Shuji! Looks like we are teammates!"

Shuji nodded, a small smile playing on his lips. "Yeah, Ayame you really saved Kyu there. But, I'm glad you did. You two are the toughest we have here." Shuji held out his hand to shake ours and headed off to hug his family.

My mother ran up to me and yet again I was struggling for air in her iron-clasped hug. She kept going on and on about being proud of me and how father would be so happy. When she finally let me go, she said that we would head out to get barbeque and invited Ayame, who respectfully declined, saying that she had other matters to attend to.

After the rest of the class finished the exam, the Sensei spoke up to address everyone. "Thank you to all of the class, you have made my time here teaching you invaluable! To those that did not pass, I cannot wait to see you back in my class so that we can perfect your training! And to those that did; you will come back to this courtyard tomorrow and be introduced to your Jounin team leaders. Have a wonderful day everyone!" The Sensei bowed and headed inside, while the crowd around the courtyard dispersed.

"I am so proud of you, Kyu! Let's go eat. Then, I have a special graduation present that I want to give you." I grabbed my mothers hand and we left the Academy, my smile hurting my cheeks knowing that I did not have to come back and sit at a desk anymore.

...

After the celebrations we returned home to find my father sitting at the kitchen table, reading over his mission reports. I sat with him as mother made tea. For a few minutes he did not acknowledge me, until he finished his reading. His face was stern, but that was normal. He was a very talented shinobi and often the missions he was sent on were grueling high ranked tasks, no one being able to lead a team more successfully than himself. He was nowhere near the god-like level of ability that both my grandfather's had possesed.

"So, did you pass son?" His voice did not reflect his expression. It was kind, heartfelt. I'm sure he knew, just by the excitement that emanated from me and my mothers red eyes from crying out of joy.

"Yes, father. But..." I hesitated, "I did have help. I lost concentration for a split second and lost grip. Luckily for me, Ayame was there to push my back into position." I became nervous. I wasn't sure how he would take the news that I hadn't passed on skill alone. My worries were misplaced.

"Well son, if you cannot trust your team then who can you trust?" He smiled and patted my head, turning back to his scrolls and jotting down notes.

My mother cleared her throat, bringing fathers attention to her. "Don't you think that it's a good time to give him his graduation presents?" Mothers eyes were tight, but she smiled. Father nodded and stood, letting us know that he would return in a few minutes. When he did, he carried two small scrolls and set them in front of me.

"Kyu, these scrolls contain Jutsu. There are many, many Jutsu passed down from the Uchiha in the blue scroll, and many Jutsu created and passed down from the Uzumaki in the red scroll. Some of them are knowledge to other Shinobi, such as the Fireball Jutsu. But others are for Uchiha eyes only. However, the Uzumaki scroll is specifically for those of Uzumaki blood. The Uzumaki have always specialized in sealing and barrier jutsu and this scroll holds many powerful techniques. To get the techniques from the scroll, you must summon the information." Father opened the Uchiha scroll, formed three handsigns, and placed his palm on the blank canvas. "Summoning Jutsu!" A small puff of smoke obscured the scroll and when it cleared, three lines of text appeared on the canvas. "You will sign both of these scrolls and once they accept that you have both clans blood, you will be able to summon their secrets. Be warned, the Uzumaki scroll is not for the faint of heart. It's jutsu are too powerful for a Genin. Use the Uchiha scroll to start, however some text will not be decipherable until you unlock your Sharingan; if you have the bloodline trait."

I signed both scrolls. As soon as I finished, all of the text disappeared, replaced by intructions on how to summon the Jutsu that they held. I memorized the handsigns and that text too disappeared. I looked up to see my mothers hands on my fathers shoulders, both of them smiling at me. These scrolls were my inheritance, and I would do everything possible to learn from them and protect them.

My mother set our tea in front of us and took a seat. We ended the night with light-hearted jokes and I dreamt of tomorrow as the beginning of the rest of my life.

...

**Thank you for reading, please review! **

**This will be mainly original characters of my creation, some Canons will appear. This is going to be a long story just as the Naruto series is long. It will show the characters growth, new jutsu of my creation and so on. **

**Everytime I make a new jutsu I will explain it in the Authors notes, so be sure to scroll down and see what it's all about!**


	2. Chapter 2: The New Captain!

**Chapter 2: The New Captain!**

"Bye Mom! I'm heading out to the Academy to meet my new Sensei!" I heard my mother's voice yell back a farewell from somewhere upstairs. I took a moment to strap on my sandals and feel over each of my pockets to make sure I had all that I needed. With a deep breath in, I opened the front door and took a step out into a refreshing morning breeze.

The Leaf Village was quiet this morning, the stores beginning to open while a few early morning shoppers sat outside. Every once in awhile a ninja would fly across the rooftops, either leaving or coming home from a mission. The sky was clear, the coolness of spring brushing my hair from a light breeze. I mindlessly wondered what our new Sensei would be like. I had met a ton of the villages Jounin through my father, but I didn't know much about any of their skills. They were all polite to me but I couldn't help but wonder if my father's influence had something to do with it.

I waved to a few a the shop keeps as I passed. I knew a lot of them and they remembered me because I always kept my hair dyed forest green. I normally had an abnormal shade of dark brown hair that I got from my parents being black haired and bright yellow. And by abnormal, I mean gross. So I kept my hair dyed. My outfit consisted of grandfather Sasuke's old outfit with the red clouds on it but mother stitched them green for me. I liked to keep it zipped up most of the time so you couldn't see most of my face and it didn't quite fit me yet so my hands were always hidden.

"So, what do you think our new Sensei is going to be like?" Again as I daydreamt, Ayame appeared on queue. She had a knack for sneaking up on me. "I feel like it has to be someone who can sync with us, since we will be going on missions with them. You have skills in all three types of Jutsu, I prefer Taijutsu, and Shuji is super smart and good at coming up with strategy. I think we three are a good team, especially if Shuji can trap our opponent." Ayame liked to ramble, but her tone was always lighthearted and the aura she gave off was pleasant.

Ayame was wearing her favorite outfit, a short sleeved two-toned brown shirt, a short skirt and black shorts underneath. She carried two small utility bags on her hips and her fishnet leggings disappeared into her shin-high sandals. According to her, she felt at home when she blended in with the Earth.

"I'm not sure. Probably a Jounin with battle experience so that they can teach us how to work as a team." I shrugged. "We can spar all day long, but there is no way we know how to fight in a real situation."

Ayame's face pulled inward in a pout and she crossed her arms with a huff. She didn't like when people said she couldn't fight; she was the strongest and most resilient member of the Academy having only lost a physical sparring match to me and only because I was faster. We reached the Academy, Shuji sitting under the shade of the courtyard tree while he and a few other new Genin watched a sparring match. He waved to us, standing and jogging over to our position.

"Hey guys!" Shuji smiled; he was always extremely polite, but per the his DNA, was lazy and preferred to do as little work as possible. "I've seen a few Jounin instructors go into the Academy this morning, none that I recognize by looks." He shrugged, obviously not bothered to care which Jounin would instruct him.

The courtyard steadily filled up as Genin arrived. Excited chatter filled the air and as the last person arrived a group of five Jounin filed out of the building. I hadn't counted during the Exams but as I quickly looked around, I counted fifteen new Genin. The Jounin lined up shoulder to shoulder and our old Sensei instructed us to stand in lines of three adjacent to each Jounin. Ayame, Shuji, and I stood in front of a woman, who was undoubtably beautiful, but who also looked battle ready. I assumed she was in her mid-twenties and her blonde hair seemed to have a faint rainbow sheen as the sun bounced off of it. She offered no smile or trace of welcome in her eyes.

"Alright everyone, meet your new team leaders!" Sensei bowed to the Jounin and excused himself, heading back into the Academy. One by one, the new leaders introduced themselves and had each team follow them out of the courtyard.

"I'm Hiroko Goya, your new Team Captain." Hiroko's tone wasn't as hard as I expected it to be, but it offered little comfort. "Who do I have on my team?"

Shuji stood nearest, Ayame behind him and myself at the rear. Shuji stepped forward and bowed, speaking calmly, "Shuji Senju, Sensei." Hiroko nodded, gazing at Shuji with a thoughtful expression.

"A Senju, huh? I have yet to hear of any Academy student possessing the famed Wood Style."

"As far as I know Sensei, I only have one Chakra type and that's Water. I would need Earth as well. But who knows, maybe I will discover a hidden talent one day?" Shuji smiled at Hiroko, who grunted in return and turned to Ayame.

"My name is Ayame, Sensei." Ayame bowed as well, "And if you'll excuse me, aren't you also known as the Celestial Spirit of the Leaf?" Ayame's voice shook, although her tone didn't sound nervous; it sounded excited. Hiroko nodded once in affirmation and Ayame practically jumped with joy; father had never had Hiroko over before, however I recognized the nickname. The Celestial Spirit was known as a fierce warrior, beauty to match, as well as having the recognition of never having failed a mission. Her story was that she was born of the Heavens, sent to Earth to protect the Hidden Leaf Village. As with any heroes of story, there was some controversy surrounding her; the biggest of them being that she only adhered to ninja code when it helped her self interests. To me that didn't sound like an honorable shinobi and the nickname was a mouthful. Otherwise, it seemed as if everyone kept her abilities a secret.

I stepped forward last, bowing and stating my own name. "I am Kyu Uchiha." Hiroko sighed, much to my surprise. I stared at her incredulously but she turned her back to us and waved for us to follow her. We did, passing looks to each other of nervousness, wonder, and annoyance.

No one spoke as we ventured to the south side of the village. There was a fenced in training area that usually served as grounds for higher level shinobi to spar. The terrain was rough to navigate, so Genin didn't usually use the area. It consisted of a forest that surrounded a decent sized lake which butted up to a sheer cliff with a waterfall, making it difficult for even experienced ninja to grip to the slippery rock with chakra. As it was, we couldn't stand on top of water anyways.

Hiroko's steps fell just short of the edge of the water. She stood, staring at the waterfall, the ever-present rainbow sheen seemingly glimmering from her pores. With a deep breath, she spun on her heels to face her new team.

"We are going to tell each other about ourselves." I could tell that Hiroko preferred to punch her way out of situations; her tone would not save her any trouble. "I want to hear about why you decided to become shinobi and where you think this path will lead you. As for myself, I gained my title from my abilities. You might see what I can do during our missions and I will warn you now; what I can do is to be kept secret."

"Excuse me Sensei, but, why? Are you that powerful? And if so, why are you a Jounin training Genin?" Shuji had a slight bite to his ever lazy tone.

Hiroko's gaze lay on Shuji, but he showed no sign of stress. "I am a Jounin as requested and power is in the eye of the beholder. The Elders of this Village seek to use me as a scare tactic to make sure that the Alliance stays intact, however I disagree with their logic. We will continue to keep my abilities a secret and I will only ever use my full strength if I am in dire need to. Trust me Shuji, if you see what I am capable of and you go running around blabbing about it, I will kill you." Though her words were spoken softly, I could tell that the atmosphere had changed. Shuji had developed a slight sheen of sweat across his brow. "Now, Shuji, tell me why you chose this path."

Hiroko's voice so steady, yet soft, while threatening Shuji had shaken him. He took a a few moments to breath deeply, keeping his eyes at Hiroko's feet. "I became a shinobi learn more about my families history. The Senju are known as peacekeepers, and intelligent. I've inherited those traits, but I need to know why. The Senju clan doesn't really have many manuscripts or books that talk in depth about where we came from or how our Ninjutsu was founded, so I intend to travel the lands and search for my answers. Other than that, I hope my adventures will lead me to a path of peaceful retirement where I don't have to deal with obscene missions. Being a shinobi is a drag." Classic Shuji.

Hiroko nodded at Shuji's statement as he fell lightly to his back, spread eagle, and stared up to the blue skies. Shuji's secret technique, 'Lounging', had taken effect. Ayame snickered as she watched Shuji. Hiroko turned her attention to Ayame and gestured for her to speak.

Ayame stood straight, as a soldier would, and spoke confidently, "Similar to Shuji, I guess. Obviously protecting my home is important, as well as protecting the citizens who cannot defend themselves. I want to learn more about myself and my abilities. I want to become stronger, and I will become Hokage! Okay, I know most of my friends say that too, but it's going to be one of us eventually, so why not me?"

Hiroko raised an eyebrow and let out a long sigh. I had to guess that wasn't the first Genin she had heard make that statement. Her demeanor seemed to actually discourage Ayame, which was a first to me, and Ayame sunk to the ground and began to pick at the blades of grass as her silver hair shone under the sun.

I stared at Hiroko, seething at how she was treating our newly formed team. "Isn't this supposed to be encouraging?" I growled, peering over at Ayame sulking.

Hiroko let a small smile play on her lips while she studied me. "Do you always have such a short temper, Uchiha? That is a sign of weakness. Keep a level head on your shoulders because if you don't, your enemies will remove it for you."

"You asked to know why we wanted to become shinobi and when we tell you, you disregard our reasons as if they aren't good enough! What are we supposed to say to get you to take us seriously?" My fists clenched, knuckles white against my skin.

"You have all heard of the bell exercise, I'm sure." Hiroko ignored my question as she pulled three bells from her utility bag, "This won't be much different. My belief is that the Academy allowed you to graduate because they believe that you will become noble ninja. However, the Academy teaches each student in an individual way. Thus, you will retrieve all three bells from me. You will not stop working as a team until you have gained all three bells. If one of you retrieves a bell, then you will continue to help your team. You get no rest until each of you hold one, I will make sure of that." Hiroko's voice was full of authority. From stories I had heard, most Sensei gave the students an ultimatum of completing a task or going back to the Academy. In this case, it sounded as if we would not be sent back but would instead drop dead of exhaustion if we did not claim the bells in time.

Hiroko nodded for us to begin and placed the bells on her belt. With no hesitation, as if we were in sync, Ayame and I rushed. I took the straight-forward approach and thrusted a punch directly for Hiroko's stomach. Before I reached her I was blasted to the side from a burst of wind, sliding into the shallow water. I stood, dripping wet and disoriented. I hadn't seen any hands signs formed, yet that was clearly a jutsu. I watched as Ayame jumped into the air, spinning rapidly.

"Leaf Hurricane!" She shouted, bringing her leg around quickly_. _

Hiroko easily ducked, sliding inches away from where Ayame's leg hit the ground, creating a welt.

I turned towards Shuji who had yet to move. He looked as if he was deep in thought, but I couldn't imagine about what. All we had to go on was that our new Sensei was tough and could possibly use wind style, seeing as how I was blown away before I could land a punch.

"All right, regroup!" Shuji shouted to us. I quickly made my way over to the others. Hiroko had yet to move and made a mock yawning jesture; that made my blood boil. "Here's the plan; Ayame rush her again and throw as many Taijutsu combo's as you can. Kyu, I need you to use your Shuriken Jutsu from the left and right. Hopefully, while she is distracted I can use my own Jutsu to knock the bells off of her belt. Let's go!"

Ayame took off again, this time throwing a flurry of punches and kicks which made Hiroko have to move and block. I grabbed four shuriken from my back tool pouch and threw them, two on each side of Hiroko. They bounced off of each other with a clang and carved directly towards Hiroko. Sensei saw them and pushed Ayame away, narrowly avoiding the shuriken by bending backwards in a show of flexibility. Her hands hit the ground and she rolled out of the bend backwards, standing straight.

During the brawl between both women, Shuji had skirted the outside of the fight and was now standing behind Hiroko, his ankles in the lake. Shuji formed three hand signs and exclaimed, "Water Style: River Serpent!", to which a small tendril of water shot out of the lake from his feet at a high velocity, aimed for the bells on Hiroko.

Hiroko spun, pivoting into a barrel roll and the tendril struck one of the bells, effectively tugging it loose from her belt. Ayame dove to catch it in her right hand, but throwing herself with too much force and ending up in the lake as I had earlier. Hiroko landed and lept away, disappearing into the forest.

"I got it!" Ayame cheered, now dripping wet. "Only two more to go guys, we can do this!"

"I don't think it'll be that easy, Ayame. Hiroko sensei was barely moving, just avoiding our attacks. Now that she is on the run, we are going to have to come up with a plan that uses all three of us in conjunction. Remember, we have no idea what she is capable of." Shuji panted.

"Have either of you heard of what she can do? I mean, it's a bit odd that we know of her alias but not of her powers." I was irritated, and as was my habit I ground my teeth. Mother always told me that if I kept it up I would end up with dentures.

"I only knew that she was the Celestial Spirit because of that rainbow shine that constantly surrounds her. Have you ever seen anything like that Kyu? She's beautiful!" Ayame gushed and I could practically read her mind; she wanted to have a rainbow sheen as well.

"We know that she can use Wind Style." Shuji had closed his eyes and sat on the grass, deep in thought. A light, cool breeze russled his brown hair. "As a Jounin, we can assume she has at least one more Chakra Nature and can use all types of Jutsu. Her hand-to-hand combat outclasses ours by years and I can't help but think she is smarter than all of us combined. We just graduated yesterday." Shuji sounded confident and analytical, however his words weren't very comforting.

"We can't sit here and wait while she gets farther away. I'm going to go after her, you two catch up." I hurried off, leaping into the forest after Hiroko.

The name 'The Village Hidden in the Leaves' wasn't misleading in any way, the forests that surrounded the village were dense with foliage. I took from tree branch to tree branch looking for any sign that Sensei had been near. Some of the trees were scarred from previous training sessions, the gouges in their bark healed over from time passing. My legs began to feel strained. I realized it was because I was heading up hill, towards the top of the waterfall. The rush of water falling over the precipice grew louder as I slowed my ascent. Dropping to the ground, I came out to a small clearing at the waters edge.

It took a moment for my eyes to adjust to the sunlight again, the forest allowing no rays to get past their leaves. I studied the surroundings and noticed fresh footprints in the mud, leading to Hiroko, who was standing with her back turned to me. She peered over the waterfall's edge, the rays of color that seeped out of her more intense than ever. I crept closer and my foot sunk into the mud, making a loud, slimey noise. Hiroko chuckled and turned to me. For the first time, I saw her full blown smile. It was dazzling.

"You know Uchiha, you might be more useful to this team if you had the Sharingan. I expected more from the grandson of the two God shinobi of the Leaf." Hiroko's smile faded and she made the Ram seal with her hands.

The mud that I had sunk into began to climb up my legs and encase my knees. I struggled to free myself but the earth began to harden. Hiroko swapped through multiple hand signs and raised both palms to the sky. I struggled more and more but the mud was as strong as concrete.

"I don't think this team is going to need you. I mean, look at easily you were trapped." Hiroko smirked and a bead of sweat dripped down her brow. "Die!"

Hiroko threw her palms towards the ground and as she did I heard a whistling. The sound grew louder and deeper with each second. The hard earth slithered its way up my torso, trapping my arms at my sides. The sound grew louder. I tilted my head upwards and gasped, my mouth instantly drying out. From the Heavens were multiple meteorites, all aflame, hurtling at me. Even if I wasn't trapped I wouldn't be able to move out of the way.

"Are you crazy!? You'll kill us both!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, squirming as much as I could to break the concrete.

Hiroko just stood there and smiled as the flaming rocks descended, crashing down upon us.

...

**Thank you all for reading, leave a review for me!**

**As I said in the authors notes from last chapter, anytime I create a new Jutsu I will leave the description in the notes.**

**Jutsu: Water Style: River Serpent**

**The user creates a small tendril of water from an existing source, shaped like a snake, that shoots out at bullet-like speeds to pierce its target.**


End file.
